My Baby Boy: A Valentine's Day Story
by ailsajnsn
Summary: read the prologue to know the description to the story. :)
1. Prologue

This is a different type of story. It's like reading each different chapter, with many different moments happening. After having an approval from my babe. I'll be using our role play for this story. I don't take full credit. Half of the credit goes to her as well.

It's a Valentine's day special, I think it is. I hope everyone will enjoy the chapters as much as me and my babe did while writing them out. If have any feedback of any kind. I'm more than welcome to accept them.

Enjoy and have a great read! ^-^

from me and STAILS565


	2. Chapter 1: Our Bodies Switched

"I wonder how long this switch will last but I feel pretty," Dohko says in Shion's body looking himself over in the mirror checking himself out.

Blinked while looking at the mirror a thousand times over. ❛What did I drink last night?❜ Not sure what or how it happened, but it happened. For how long it'll be, he don't know. ❛I literally feel weird in his body.❜

Stopped looking at the mirror and thinks how should he spend this odd peculiar day in his boyfriend's body. Shivers a bit by the thought, but wonders at the same time, what is he doing while in his body.

Dohko got out of the room and waited for his boyfriend. Sure looked weird like this, maybe, they better think of something to try to show the other saints everything is fine. They do know each other like the back of their hands right? If so then everything will be fine.

Heading out of the room, avoiding the other saints as he went passed several rooms. Till he reached to his boyfriend, or in this case, weird as it seem. Heading to his actual body. ❛Still to weird. Going to have to try to get use to this.❜

❝Hi?❞ Shion wasn't sure on how to call him, since in appearance it's him but the person inside, isn't him. Doesn't this make any sense.

Looking at the other in his actual body. "Yo," he greets normally weird for the appearance he is using, but could not help it.

He look around checking if the rest are near thank god no one is.

"So what is your plans, love?" he ask, knowing the fact between the two Shion, was the logical and intelligent one.

❛Plans, I really should've thought of that before heading out just now.❜ He face palmed, he really wasn't thinking clearly, especially after all this. Confusing as it all is. He decided to just go with it.

❝What kind of idea plans will there be for this?❞ He asked, gesturing his arms out.

Dohko groans a bit when Shion facepalmed. He thought of something quick and replied, "I was thinking acting like ourselves we do know each other by heart don't we?"

He knows he sounds cliche by that but is the only thing he got in his mind for now. He wonder what Shion thinks around those areas for a better idea.

❝That could work.❞ With the others being out soon, best to not let any of them know. Would be a confusing situation and a lot of explaining. Even worse since he don't know how it all happened to begin with. Waking up one morning in your boyfriend's body, doesn't happen often.

❝Best get that started before someone sees us.❞

"Agreed," Dohko replied his face grow worry instantly. Good thing they know each other very well so they can pull this off until there back to normal.

Trying to act casual, was also growing worried. It's a good thing for hanging around each other a lot, to know how each other acts. He sigh at a relief for that.

❝We can do this.❞ Giving him a reassuring look.

Dohko took a deep breath and nodes, "Okay babe," he somewhat still worry, but was calming when Shion reassures him that this will not fail.

❝Because of us hanging with each other every day, we can pull off being the other very well.❞ He really liked the idea and it would be a great test as well. But will it be an easy test or a hard one. All he knows they don't want to fail this, till they get back to normal. ❛I wonder when it will be over.❜

The brown haired male got calm now and says, "Alright let's do it." He too wonder when this will be over but it sounds like a perfect test to know if they really know each other. He notice some saints passing by.

❛Time to prepare ourselves.❜ He looked at the other noticing some saings passing by. Well, time to put ourselves through this now. Tries to get comfy being his boyfriend, just for this moment.

The other nods and also get ready when the other saints notice and greets them. He clear his throat for a moment before he waves how his boyfriend did normally. "Greetings Aries Shion and Libra Dohko," one of them greets.

Remembers how his partner usually greets him and others, he waves back at them. A few sweat drops from his head, but ignored it. ❝Greetings!❞ He replied to them in his lover's tone of greeting them. ❛I'll definitely don't know how long I can handle this.❜

"How are your feeling?" the saint ask. Dohko replied, "I'm feeling good," in Shion manner. The saint understood and look at Shion in Dohko's body.

Being looked at by the other saint, was making this a bit uneasy. Seeing how his boyfriend did him well, he just given the saint a smile that he usually wears on his face at times. Seems to work, he hopes. ❝I'm feeling good as well!❞ He replied in the way Dohko would.

The saint smiles at Dohko or Shion in his body. "What are you guys planning to do? Are you guys going to train?" the other saint ask. Dohko answers, in how Shion would, "Probably today, yes".

❝It's what we always do.❞ Shion answered the saint question the way his love would. This isn't as hard as he thought it would be. His uneasiness left him as he finally got the hang of it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Saint answers, "Alright." He feels joyful by that answer. "See you around you two." Dohko replied back, "Same fellow saint."

❝See you around, too!❞ Shion replied back as well. Looking back at his love, thinking this might go well. But still question on how long this will go on for. Or how did this happened? He given a deep sigh. Waiting till the saint left.

❝Did you ever wonder how this happened?❞ He asked, gesturing his arms, referring to their switched bodies.

Waiting for the other to leave he turn to his boyfriend.

"I do," He replied. "I came blank." He shrugs. "Wanna investigate?"

He liked the sound of this idea. He nodded to the question.

❝Better than standing around here, figuring out. Let's investigate this matter.❞ He really can't stay long in his boyfriend's body. So it's best to see how this happened and how to get back to normal, fast.

Dohko smiles and feels ready to finding out how it happened. If can't seems better to let it happen normally. He does feel gorgeous in his boyfriend's body though that he got to admit.

He smiles in return and figures out where to start with their investigation. Not sure how long it will normally wear off. This case has never happened before, so it was news to him. He face palmed, but he will admit he's getting rather use to being in his boyfriend's body. And it's only been more than a few hours.

Dohko for once went to dress himself different slightly from what his boyfriend usually wears. Even investigating at least enjoying some time like this.

Shion did the same. At least that's one way to enjoy it. Investigating behind this mysterious situation. He looked all over the area, for possible clues. ❛Hmm.❜ He was a bit puzzled as well. He laid his finger on his chin, to make it look as if he was pondering his thoughts.

The male appeared wearing a dress and his hair styled. He chuckled how good his boyfriend's body look, or so 'he' look in it. He twirl and giggled.

Shion face palmed while looking at his lover having fun while in his body. Even a dress? He went from behind him and wrapped his arms around him. All that twirling he doing, is making him dizzy.

Dohko giggles and blush which was rare when Shion wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sowwy," he says in a very cute tone to his boyfriend.

❝It's all good, babe~❞ He laughs at how cute his boyfriend was being. Though in his, still find him cute. Not making him think of his ownself being that way. He kissed his lover's cheek and laid his head on his shoulder. Rubbing his cheek against his.

❝Maybe I can learn to like this, till it wears off.❞ He thought out loud. Not minding his boyfriend hearing him.

"Same my beautiful," Dohko replied and chuckle slightly he melted in Shion's embrace loving the feeling. Even like this he seems to be adjusted fairly well than the other male. He started to hum a melody.

Nodding off on his lover's shoulder, listening to him humming. Though it's a very peculiar way of enjoying themselves. It's better that it's with the one he loves and not someone else. At least in this case, less weirdness. Loving the humming melody he was making. He closed his eyes and swayes side to side, with his arms still around him from behind.

❝I love you, beautiful~❞ He cooed.

Dohko enjoyed the moment with him. He, too, feel very happy it was him in this predicament and with no one else. He felt not weirdness, but happiness he switch with his boyfriend. "I love you too my handsome man," he cooed back to his lover.

Flustered brightly, opened his eyes and went back to kissing his lover's cheek, repeatedly. Loving memories even like this, isn't all that bad anymore. At the same time, maybe this can go on longer. He don't mind it anymore. He did got use to being in his lover's skin. Wasn't so bad anymore. He released his arms around him and turned him around to face him. Wrapping his arms around his waist.

He wrapped his around his mate's skin smiling his goofy grin even if it looks weird using Shion's body but funny same time. He didnt mind if it goes longer than intended; he feels to familiar on his boyfriend body more.

Seeing his lover's goofy grin in his own body, made him looked cute. He chuckled at the sight of it. ❝You make a great me.❞ Shion replied, while still laughing. ❝Maybe we don't have switch back to normal.❞ Though how long will they have to hide it from the other saints. That question remains on his mind.

"And you make a great me my love," The other answers with glee. "Maybe we don't but will be a good ride to live like this." He also has the same question on his mind and felt his cheeks heat up at the chuckle of his boyfriend in his body.

❝Though if we return back to normal, later.❞ He ponder on. ❝I won't forget this.❞ That's one thing, he was glad to spend another day with him. Even like this, it didn't stop them from hanging out, still doing the same things they always do. But it was getting late out.

❝Oh, crap.❞ He turned his head out to the direction of outside. It was getting to become nighttime. ❝Time to go back.❞

"Will never forget it, too," the other replied with a smile and he look where Shion look and added. "Oh shit." He let go. "Yes let's go back." They both knew that not work on their schedule they will probably be a bit worse and of course the start of their adventure in each other's bodies.

Shion headed out in the direction of the sanctuary. Going to need to get use to going in his boyfriend's Libra temple. He face palmed, going up these steps. ❛I never had known what it was like to endure this. Being the one who guards the first house. This is rather troublesome.❜ Keeping his mind away from that, just kept going past each house, to avoid chatter.

Dohko headed to the Aries temple when he got ready for bed; he thought of something. He smiles and does one of his boyfriend's move to teleport to the Libra temple. He wanted to spend the night with him, even if is like this. Surprisingly he knew the move even if he had not done it even once.

Laying in the bed, tired and exhausted, sees his partner on the opposite of him. Not asking how he got there so fast. Loving his company was more than what he wanted. Resting while having his mate in his arms, snuggling.

Dohko snuggles in his mate's arms and smiles. Since Valentine's is close why not spend even nights together and not in their temples were their were originally assigned.

A special holiday is soon coming, so sleeping and spending nights like this together was to be expected. With Valentine's day drawing close. And that's what the two love birds did, as they fell asleep together, even if in each other's bodies.


End file.
